


Next stop Pound Town

by Larissaloki



Series: Predator series [4]
Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Predators (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Deep Throating, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Janet Van Dyne & Tony Stark - Freeform, Loud sesx, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Spit Roasting, old tumblr asks, poor bruce and Jan, yautja bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: tumblr ask: spit roastingTony loves being in between his murder duo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Predator series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159238
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Next stop Pound Town

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old ask like a few before this that i posted, I really expanded on this and actually added in the spit roasting as well! so enjoy!! please comment and like if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> havent written smut in like months so heres to hoping it does not suck ass...

Tony loves it when his murder duo fights each other to be the one to receive a blow job from him, Yautja can’t safely do it and so, when he had first done it, they had both promptly lost their minds over it. The two Yautja had barely let tony rest in-between them, both eagerly pulling him off one only to push their own cock down his throat. Tony loves doing this with his horny ass yautja lovers, but damn does he sometimes curse their amazing stamina; his jaw had ached for days after that first time. 

Their rewards and bribes from Tony now, more often than not, include said blow jobs. Much to Tony’s endless amusement, they will literally drop whatever task they are currently doing to receive one; hell, it doesn’t even have to be a bribe or a promised reward to get them to come running. Just the merest mention of the act gets their attention faster than any new tech their clan come with can, which Tony finds ridiculous as the tech is to die for in his opinion. Once Bucky had actually dropped a gigantic boulder on Steve’s foot, while clearing a space for a new camp once because, Bucky heard Tony talking about cocks to Jan a small distance away. 

The scream Jan gave when a 7ft tall wall of deadly muscle came barreling out of the bushes, Tony desperately wishes he had recoded it on his phone as he was picked up and thrown over Bucky’s shoulder. A cursing, hobbling Steve running after them as Bucky takes off with his prize. Tony and Jan had actually been talking about the animal Cocks, not the anatomy which makes the whole situation largely more entertaining to Tony. 

Another time, Steve was watching Tony eat a protein bar that he had brought from his home-world, watching as Tony slowly ate or even held the bar in his mouth, lips sliding down the bar in painfully slow drags that Steve is 99.9% certain is intentional. The actions so close to what Tony had done to him the other night, that it didn’t take long for Steve to snap as he threw the bar away before dragging Tony to the nearest bed available. Unfortunately for Bruce, it happened to be his bed that they found and promptly destroyed. 

Many of Bruce’s and Jan’s woes stem from the Yautja’s strong and near boarder-line violent reactions to Tony’s mouth and tongue. However, their reactions to his ass are just as enthusiastic, arguably worse at time’s. 

Bruce is often having to leave the area, when Tony bends to get something that had accidentally fallen to the floor or was placed nearby on the ground that he needed, one of the Yautja sees and always leads to them tackling the Omega to the ground. Bruce and Jan had quickly become very familiar with the planet through these many, many impromptu adventures. Many samples picked up for later analyses.

“Don’t we already have that sample Bruce?” 

“Just making sure we didn’t miss anything…” Bruce mumbles as they ignore the roaring that is coming from their camp. God are the Yautja surprisingly loud. “Let’s go a little further out this time?” 

Grimacing at the loud roars, Jan rapidly nods in reply, both of them picking up their light gear and hurriedly carrying on away from the camp as they wait out the next hour or two. 

Back at Camp, Tony was loving life as his clothes were torn from his body as quickly as possible, Steve and Bucky growling and clicking at each other when their hands got in the way of one another. Tony loves being the middle of them, he loves it when they both loose control in their frenzied hurry to get him naked and ready to take them. He loves the feel of their tense, stupidly muscular bodies pressed up to either side of him as mandibles graze over his neck and shoulders and hair. He especially loves the low growls and snarls that they can’t hold in as their hands wander down his body. 

Bucky’s clawed hands gripping his waist and grazing over his chest, catching the pert nipples that drag out breathy moans from Tony, slick steadily leaking and making a mess on the inside of his thighs. A whine escaping when Steve drags his own clawed hands through the slick before carefully circling the twitching rim, before slowly easing in. Stretching the tight hole as fast as was humanely possible. 

With a startled yelp, Tony finds himself being man handled onto all fours, Bucky’s insistent cock pressing against his lips. Briefly, Tony wonders when exactly did Bucky undress before he parts his lip, whimpering at the taste that bursts along his tongue. Opening his mouth wider; as wide as he can; Tony moans as Bucky presses in deeper till he hits the back of Tony’s throat. 

Behind him, Tony can feel Steve carefully withdraw his fingers, secretly cooing at the fact that, no matter how rushed and impatient they both seem, they always take it slow when using their hands on him. Soon, Tony feels something much larger and blunter press against his hole, moaning louder in hopes of encouraging them both to give him more, Tony cries out in delight when a clawed hand threads through his hair, while Steve finally pushes in. Inch by agonizing inch. 

Spreading his hands and legs a bit further apart to better support his own weight, Tony relaxes his body and mouth, relishing in the push and pull as both Yautja’s thrust into their allocated hole eagerly. Whimpering and moaning when Bucky presses deeper than before, making his throat tighten slightly, which in turn makes Bucky growl and trill in pleasure, hips snapping faster the more sounds he draws out of the pretty omega. Likewise, Steve drives his hips harder and faster, making rock violently between them which makes him take Bucky further down his throat, Tony crying out and his own hips bucking unthinkingly when Steve hits that sweet spot inside. Driving Tony mad as both ends get ruthlessly stimulated. 

The pleasure is simultaneously almost to much and yet not enough. 

Due to the rough treatment and swaying, Tony is unable to reach back to touch himself, simply having to stay at their mercy, and oh how willing he is to do that indeed. Tony doesn’t know just how long they spend like this, both ends getting furiously fucked till his jaw aches and his ass becomes almost to sensitive to keep going, yet his dick achingly hard. 

Finally, with a sob Tony eventually Comes untouched, moaning and whining around Bucky while his ass rhythmically squeezes and flutters around Steve. Both of them becoming frenzied at the sight of their mate cumming, it doesn’t take them long to bring themselves to cum next. 

Tony relishes the burn in his throat and the ache in his rear when both Bucky and Steve finally pull out and away, carefully maneuvering Tony to lay between them, his own limbs boneless as he lays there in a blissful daze.


End file.
